A Bad Name
by VSpecter
Summary: SQ High School AU: Regina's part of the school's band and not really happy with the new member's. While Emma's new at school and joins the basketball team and struggles to find her way into the group. What happens when they meet at a school party? How strange that fate woulnd't want them to have any classes together, still they come together in a strange way - will they? ;)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Swan Queen AU: High School, bitches. I dunno where I'm heading with this yet. Cursive are the thoughts of the 2 ladies (Yes I switch between the two of them at least for now) and bold are the names from whom the text message's come. (I'm sorry in advance for Regina's "name" but her friend likes to call her that apparently :P)  
So please tell me what you think of it – already have a chapter 2 and maybe a complete 3 ready… shall I post? :)  
Thanks for reading, lovely shippers! Also, yep… the title is from Bon Jovi's song… this'll probably come up more often in later chapters (at least some part of the lyrics) **

**Have a good day, Viv xx**

**A Bad Name – Chapter 1: Introduction**

**56:32**

Emma gazes at the display. How the hell are we supposed to catch up on that?

Emma Swan isn't the captain of Storybrooke High's basketball-team, but she sure as hell knows how to rule the place. She is definitely not one of those who give up easily. Never. But this is their first game of the season and they haven't had that much practice. Their coach had been ill for 3 weeks and 3 of their best players had graduated (so she heard).

Means: new school, New Year, new season, new team, new people. The last quarter just started.

**72:60**

"Well guys, this wasn't our best game by far but you caught up pretty good and showed me that there is not only skill but also that you can work together as a team and that's the most important thing. Oh, and also the best achievement of the day. Plus it was just a test game," Coach Mather's lectures.

"No go change we're done for the day; See you for practice on Monday!"

So that was that. He wasn't angry that's good though.

"Yeah well, the usual sucking, I guess. I mean she just can't finish. Something's wrong there I'm telling you. I don't understand why she's made the team. She just came here. She's unfocused but who am I to judge," Sina says swiftly.

Emma is standing behind the lockers, eavesdropping unintentionally. They're talking about… her. She's shocked. She is certain she did play a good game; anything that was possible, she tried. She really tried to not stick out since – like the girl said – she still is the new girl.  
In all honesty she doesn't have a lot of friends but she considers herself as quiet likeable even though she doesn't care about what other people think at all. She just didn't expect girls from her own team talking behind her back. Especially after she tried hard to fit in. As a matter of fact she is still new and doesn't know a lot of people here.

_But seriously though… how stupid can they be? Not like I'd come to the changing room… maybe they even did that on purpose. _

Emma thinks about leaving so that they won't notice her but then again she wants to see their reactions.

"I think you're right, Siny. We should ask the others about that," Hanna answers. That's her cue:

Emma walks around the lockers into the girls view, straight to her locker. They stare.

The silence is deafening. Emma changes as quickly as she possible can, leaving the room with a light sway on the hips (Bitch please…). Even though it's not completely clear if the girls think she heard their conversation earlier. One might guess.

* * *

When Emma arrives at home she is exhausted.

"Everything good?" her mum asks as she takes a seat at the counter in the kitchen. "Just beat," Emma scuffs. "Well, how was the game then? I assume that since you're beat, you worked a lot and won?! Are you having fun with the new team?"

"Mom, I already told you that just because I'm exhausted and I played hard doesn't mean we automatically win," Emma whines.

"Okay, honey!" Emma's mum counters. "So… you lost," she states.

"Obviously! Also I don't like them!" is all she furiously exclaims before storming out of the kitchen, straight to her room. Her parents' room is upstairs and the basement loaded with instruments. The good thing is that she has the toilet next to her room as well as the kitchen down the floor.  
Also if it should ever happen that she secretly wants to bring someone home, it'd just work since her parents sleep on the first floor. At least one good thing about moving… the new house.

She slams the door behind her shut. What a great start of the day. Luckily half of it is almost over. _I'm just gonna take a nap and then chill in my room all afternoon_, Emma smiles to herself – sounds good. She also thinks about exploring the city some more. She's been living here for a bit over a month now.

* * *

"Can we do that again? One, two… one, two, three, four!"

Regina smashes the drums. This is one of the first rehearsals with the complete band ever since the year started. They have a new guitarist and a new key-boarder. However, they still need a singer though. But that's not so bad for starters. It actually is good that they can focus on the instrumental stuff, for now at least. In a month, maybe, they should rehearse with a singer.

"Well, for a first official rehearsal with everyone – new and old so to say – it went pretty well, don't you think?" Sarah looks over to Regina. They just finished rehearsing.

"Think so, too! There's a spark of hope again," she laughs.

"Yeah, that's true. Great, isn't it?" she exclaims.

"Of course but it's a long road down. Still lots of stuff to do and we also will need a singer.

"Indeed," Sarah cries out. "But still!"

Regina simply smiles at Sarah's reaction as they exit the practice room.

Before they go around the corner they overhear their new Key-boarder, Steve and their new guitarist Marc talking:

"I'm not sure… they both kinda suck. I mean I've heard worse but y'know?"

"That's true- Let's just do it like this a few more times only to ditch 'en them?" Marc offers.

"Good plan. What can they do against it, eh?" Steven laughs hysterically.

"They're sick! What the actual fuck?" Sarah rages already.

"Hey keep calm… and quiet! We'll make a plan, don't worry. There ridiculous boys ain't got nothin' on me… kids," Regina sighs.

"Okay. Guess you're right."

Regina is always planed… well organized. No spontaneous crap. She's not evil or anything but she doesn't like to be played with either.

* * *

When Regina finally gets home she is still pissed.  
It's Saturday and they had a rehearsal and it went well but then afterwards there was this incident and now the whole thing is for nothing. And… hello? She went to school on a Saturday! Crap. This day can only get worse.

Her phone suddenly vibrates:

_**Sina W. sent you an invitation to "School's out special".**_

What in hell is that supposed to be? Since Regina is a very curious person she opens the Facebook invitation to receive some more information on the event… _Why no consider it? Nothing's planned for the rest of the day and it's been shitty… and it's weekend, I won't take that._

_Oh wow, it's tonight. Guess it's for spontaneous people, huh. Or they just didn't have enough people who'll attend. _

_Uh hold on, it's at school? Doesn't even sound so bad except for the fact that I've been to said school just an hour ago and … it is as a matter of fact still weekend. But to be honest it can't get any worse today, I can only die of boredom, I guess._

Regina does have friends but with the few she has she literally spends all of her time.

Not only at school but also afterwards. That's why she tends to not meet them at her weekends as well. But since it's an event that takes place at school she'll probably meet a lot of familiar faces, which means she can just as well text them if they'll attend, too so they won't be mad slash surprised to meet her at a school event cause she usually never goes to stuff like that.

**Reggie-Veggie:** Sarah are you going to go to the schools out special tonight? I'm actually thinking about going. X

**Sarah-Lee: **No way! :)) I was also thinking about going! Now that you'll go, we can go together! :)

**Reggie-Veggie: **Why, yay! I'll pick you up around 8? Who else is coming? You know anything?

**Sarah-Lee: **Sounds great, thanks. Uh, Hanna is coming, David and Mary and also this Emma-chick, I think? And enough other's we don't know yet. Sounds like a full house to me :P

**Reggie-Veggie: **Urg, sounds interesting. Well, we'll see what'll happen tonight, I guess. I'm gonna go get ready and stuff, cya later! :)

**Sarah-Lee:** Okay! Till then :) x

Okay that was settled then. Regina glances over at the clock on the nightstand: 4:30. Still plenty of time. She takes her laptop, thinking about browsing. First she spends about an hour on Tumblr, which is, considering her usual stalking, short. Then she decides to log in on Facebook again.

She clicks on the event, searching through the list of people who will attend the party.

Sarah P.  
Mary-M. Blanchert  
David Nolan  
Sina W.  
[…]

_Didn't Sarah say this new girl, Emma was coming, too? I'd like to meet her. I don't have any classes with her, strange. Well, I guess it's just not gonna happen._ Then Regina skims over the list of people who might come which usually means they won't come but whatever. _There she is!_  
She clicks on Emma Swan's page to discover a pretty blonde. _Why did no one tell me she looks this sweet?_

* * *

_Listen to music, that's what I need now. I need distraction badly. After such a shitty day what can I do to make it better? It's Saturday, I need to get out of here tonight._

1 new message:

**Ruby:** Em! You need to go with us tonight! You promised that we'd soon do something together x

_Uh, Ruby so much information, wow. Already convinced me._ Truth be told is that Emma likes Ruby – she was the first girl who talked to Emma on her first day and helped her with finding everything. They had been talking a lot ever since. They also had a lot of classes together so that was inevitable. She's usually very bubbly and seems like a party girl. Two weeks ago Ruby asked her if she ever wanted to go dancing with her and apparently she simply couldn't say no to Ruby. Also she liked clubs… loud music, dancing and feeling free. So she agreed.

**Swan:** Uh, where to? You couldn't write more information in a short text, really.

**Ruby:** Sorry, haha. School's out party at our school tonight, starts at 8 – you'll go ;)

**Swan:** Uhm, what? Now way. I don't wanna go to that shitty school again. Visit school once at a Saturday is already more than enough, okay? I wasn't planning on going.

**Ruby: **Oh shut up! We'll get something to drink, hang around school and it'll be fun! Also you haven't even met everyone from our grade. Good times, Ems! ;)

**Swan: **I only say yes 'cause I need to get out of here badly and because I'm a super good friend!

**Ruby: **get me at around 8. :*

**Swan: **Of course.

Emma sighs. But ultimately she's looking forward to this event. Getting to meet new people, talk with your friends and stuff like that_. I just hope the bitches from my team won't show up. Let me check this one real quick on Facebook._

"Shit!" _Yep, Sina will come, at least she said so via Facebook. Whatever, let's pretend she doesn't even exist. So when I'm already here, I can also look up who else is coming._

Mary-M. Blanchert; _Well, if she's going David won't be far I guess. Everybody knows they're into each other like a lot. Yep, there he is…_ David Nolan.  
Sina W_., who's that?_ Emma laughs to herself. _Interesting people_, Sarah P. _isn't she the one who's close friends with this Regina-girl? Let's check this one._

She clicks on Sarah's page and searches for Regina, quickly finding her.  
_Not bad, why haven't we met yet? Are we seriously not having any classes together? School madness, seriously._

_Well it would most definitely be refreshing to see her tonight. I dunno if she's nice or anything but I'm sure I wouldn't look away._ Emma grins.

A quick glance at her clock brings her back to reality: 6:22… _damn! I better make myself look attractive if someone hot shows up… you never know._

7:50 / Holy, I am late.

**Ruby:** Where are ya at? You know damn well when I say "get me at around 8" you need to be there at 7:45 straight? -.-

**Swan:** I didn't know. But on my way now sorry, duh! I can also just not come at all.

**Ruby:** okay, okay. Come here, now!

Emma sighs. _I hope this outfit's good_, she thinks taking one last look at her reflection in the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2: Get It Going

_**A Bad Name – Chapter 2: Get It Going**_

**A/N: Don't own OUAT nor its characters. Trigger: for a few insults or something like that. Also use of alcohol :S  
Shorter chapter, sorry. More afterwards … happy reading! xx**

* * *

She arrives at Ruby's at 08:07.

"Hey lady! Gosh you look smokin'! Almost hot enough for me to forget you're late," Ruby winks.

"Really?" Emma asks in a shy way.

"Aw, aren't we cute tonight?" she teases.

"Save it, Ruby!"

On that comment she simply laughs and fastens her seatbelt.

"Are you looking for that someone special tonight? Or you already found someone you'll meet? You do really look extraordinary," Ruby states in a not so ironic tone for a change.

"Wow, Ruby. Is that the new word you've learned?" Emma counters annoyed.

"Yeah, really funny! No seriously…Tell me all about it," she tries again.

"Nothing, really. I was just in the mood for getting dressed up, you know? Don't act like you don't have those days as well!"

"Yeah, well okay. Sure thing," Ruby drops the subject.

Emma sighs annoyed. Whatever!

"We're gonna get Killian, too!"

"Ruby, no. I'm not even friends with him why would I wanna get him?"

"Em! Get over yourself! I like him, it's not like we're spending the whole night with him… at least you don't have to!" Ruby winks again.

"Urg, Rubs please. That's gross," Emma splits out.

"Sorry, love. Now go! Let's get him and then we'll get drunk."

* * *

"Hey lovely ladies!" Killian exclaims.

"Hey handsome," Ruby answers.

"Hey," Emma huffs.

"Well, you sound excited!"

"Save it, Killian," Emma states, her voice full of anger.

She starts the engine. Let's get there fast. I need to see different people. I kinda really hope to see this Regina. Strange…

* * *

5:49pm. Damn it; I've been stalking the blonde for a solid hour. I need to get going.

Regina takes a shower and then opens up her closet. What to wear? I wanna dress up, have fun and maybe get to know someone… a particular someone.

At the end she chose to wear tight black Jeans with a purple tank top. She chooses to wear a black blazer on top.  
7:23 / Regina takes one last glance n the mirror after she applied her make-up – good to go!

She's quite on time, arriving at Sarah's at 7:55.

"Hello beauty queen! You look gorgeous," Sarah states plainly.  
They're both used to the compliments of one another. That's just them.

"Why thank you! Same goes for you, dear!" Regina smiles.

"I'm really excited about this! We usually never go to parties together."

"Indeed. Let's hope I won't find a reason to never do it again, huh?" she smirks.

Wicked grin is on."Don't worry!" Sarah says happily.

As they drive to their destination. Regina's thoughts roam widely. This Emma girl kept sticking to her mind. She didn't even know her, it's pathetic as a matter of fact.

At around 8:15 they find a parking space near their school – finally.

"So many taken parking places! It seems like a lot of people are coming!" Sarah says. Good thing she's not driving – she's so bad at parking, really.

"Seems so, yeah!" Regina smiles.

Regina and Sarah enter the gym, finding it very dark and worked up to a night club.

"Impressive shit! Quite the feeling!" Regina purrs.

"In – fucking – deed," Sarah blurs out, unable to speak cause she' so amazed by the ambient.

They settle at the "bar", getting their very first drinks of the night. Regina protests at first since she's driving but Sarah insists, saying: "Oh, come on! First of all, we'll be here for a few hours, you can work the level down. Also if we do have had too much, we'll just walk!" Sarah tried her cutest look and duh… it always worked on the brunette.

"Fine, Sarah… fine!" Regina only sighs, thinking 'let's start this night the right way then.'

They take a seat somewhere near the dance floor.

"Let's start by drinking and observing, shall we? Till we reach the level that'll make us wanna dance as well," Regina instantly smiles at the thought of the state she'll be in, in about two hours.

"Awesome plan!"

About half an hour later the alcohol starts setting in. They feel good.

* * *

Right moment for Emma, Ruby and Killian to enter the party.

They actually arrived at the school area around 8:15 but since they brought their own booze, they stayed somewhere outside so that they wouldn't have to attend the party sober since they thought buying the alcohol at the party would probably be expensive.

So as they enter the 'Gym-party' they feel the alcohol, too.

Emma feels great. She got used to Killian pretty quickly with the help of the alcohol. Now she's all excited and pumped up to see … Regina (If she'd be honest with herself). She almost completely forgot that she may not even come tonight.

At first they go to the bar (of course), getting anther drink. With the help of the state they were in right now they didn't care how expensive their next drinks would be. Also it wouldn't be a real party without a drink in your hand and since they're not drunk yet there's always room for more.

Emma takes her drink and enters the dance floor with Ruby and Killian. She immediately regrets it though. Ruby and Killian get pretty close from the get-go and do weird, not to mention gross, flirty 'dance moves' and Emma feels uncomfortable even being in the same room with them even though the room is huge.  
She sways her hips towards the end of the dance floor, not quite sure where to head next.  
She just wants to stay away from those 2 for a while.

Out of the corner of her eye she feels someone watching. She tilts her head slightly to get a better but still unobvious view at her secret admirer if there was anyone at all.

Oh my… R-Regina? This is her, isn't it?  
The moment the blonde found the brunette beauty her heart dropped. Even though she wasn't looking at her directly, she recognized her. 'Thanks dear internet.' Joy filled her mixed with nervous excitement.

Her brain didn't quite function anymore due to the alcohol. And also thanks to those newly discovered feelings that washed over her right now.

That's when she starts walking to where Regina is sitting, unable to stop, unable to think about the consequences, unable to know how to start this conversation in the first place. But it doesn't matter, nothing matters anymore when Regina's dark orbs meet Emma's emerald eyes.

At first Regina is shocked cause the particular blonde she stalked earlier is right now standing in front of her, staring invitingly at her… or wasn't she? Yeah, she was staring at her… HER.

Her hardened features quickly loosen up to a somewhat sexy smirk. What's gotten into her all of the sudden? Sarah, sitting beside her, looks confused and follows Regina's seductive gaze to discover the new student, Emma Swan.

She instantly notices what is going on between them. Sparks fly and it's awkward, at least for her.  
"I think I'm gonna go, meet another friend, okay? See you later!" Sarah screams in Regina's ear, trying to be heard over the loud music that's blasting from the speakers.

Regina manages to answer with a quick husky "Okay."

She is so not prepared for whatever is going to happen next. No idea what is going on but she can't stop herself either.

* * *

**Hello again ppl! :)**

**Here's your short chapter 2. I'm already halfway through chapter 3. Was thinking bout making this on longer but I wanna make this dance night a little more mysterious. So next chapter is def. going to be their first encounter and it'll def. make a dent ;). Thanks very, very much for the fav's/Follow's and reviews – it means a lot to me :)**

**Work starts again this week so I hope I can manage to keep writing. But I like the story so far, just dunno where it's heading next. Just know there'll be dancing with some lyrics :P **

**I hope you like this short one, keep telling me what you think of it – THANKS!**

**You're all beautiful inside and out.**

**Viv xx**


End file.
